The Cousins who were meant to be
by IcySnowmanFrosty
Summary: You know it's a different timeline when Kevin and Gwen Break up and Vilgax tries to destroy the Entire Outer Universe(Including the place where celestialsapiens live) Rated T just to be safe "Romance" and Adventure
1. The Break Up

The Cousins who were meant to be

A/N: Hello Everybody! This is IcySnowmanFrost-or you can call me, ice_frost or ice or frost-So- this is my "First" Fanfic,

It's a Bwen or so fanfic not yet confirmed as new ideas in my mind keep on appearing, so see what happens in this note. Oh and pleassse,

I'm still a Noob at this fanfic website so hang in with me here. Oh and in case you're wondering-I don't know what words to put in this !

(Oh and it's probably a Bwen Fanfic BENxGWEN)

Chapter 1!

The Break up!

There are many ways to tell a story, so many ways you wouldn't believe. This is one of the them, the story of the bwen. We start out here in Bellwood, all nice and sunny, in

fact, it was such a good time until… "Kevin Ethan Levin!" a female voice says. "What? And why did you just say my full name in front of him?"

"Gwen, Kevin can you take this business outside of my car? I'm trying to rest, besides, we just defeated Diagon!" Gwen and Kevin look at Ben and

say in unison "You get out!" Sheesh, when did the team become like this? Ben thought, as he go buys food.

- A few minutes later…Ben comes back with Chili Fries and a smoothie, seeing that the two haven't break up their argument, goes up to the car and opens up the

windows with a remote and shout at them "If you guys hate each other so much, JUST BREAK UP!" Gwen tries to say something but got cut off by Kevin,

"You know what Tennyson? You're a pretty smart guy…." Kevin says with a smirk on his face….

Another few minutes later… "Here's your house Kev" Ben says calmly as he arrives at Kevin's house." Thanks" he says saying his final goodbye with the team-or so he thought.

As ben drives to Gwen's house, "This is all your fault!" Gwen says angrily. "Yea, yea, yea I heard that a thousand times before already. Besides, you guys

Were the ones who started that argument." Ben states. After that they kept on talking on talking until they reached Gwen's house and Gwen got out of the car.

(That particular sentence you just read was just me being lazy)So, after that, Ben drives back to his house.

But he was at shock when he reaches his house…. "BOOM" as a huge figure- a figure that he saw before appeared.

- CLIFFHANGER, Yep, and that's chapter 1, expect the next one coming real soon…although I'm giving you a little Spoiler don't read this if you don't want to know… It ain't vilgax.


	2. The Destruction of the universe Part 1

A/N: Oh and if any of you guys are wondering, I wrote this two days after I wrote the other one. But anyway I have this idea of the team (Ben, Gwen and Kevin) go to Galvan Mark 2 or something and uhh Galvan Mark 2 is Galvan Prime. So like the story would be like they reach Galvan Mark 2(gonna say Galvan Prime from now on), the Defence system shoots them down, [Someone] tells Ben and Gwen to get out of the Rust Bucket 3 ….anyway no more spoilers that's let's get on to the story shall we?

DISCLAIMER(I forgot this on chap 1):I do not own Ben Ten

Chapter 2!

The DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE Part 1

(So, started where we left of….) As the gigantic thing-as big as Way Big- crushes Ben's house, Ben was shocked but clam, shocked but calm, he found out that the gigantic thing was not Vilgax, but the first enemy he ever fought, not the small drones but the "Papa Drone" as Ben called it. So, he quickly called Gwen using "THE Omnitrix" as Azmuth calls it.(Jeez what's with the references?) The Omnitrix calls out to Gwen's cell phone, Gwen took out her phone and asked "What now Ben?"

"That Big Drone thing we fought when we were 10 is back, and it crushed my house, plus drones took my parents."

"I'll come as fast as I can" Gwen replied.

-Gwen's POV-

As I put down my cell phone I get out of the house, going to Ben's location using the Plumber Badge I got. I ran as fast as I could until I saw a gigantic thing fighting a Petrosapien(Diamond Head) fighting a Huge Drone.

I quickly noticed that the Petrosapien is Ben as Diamond Head. Not wanting to interfere, I just watched the fight as it progressed.

"You know what drone? I'm thinking of something big…Do you know any alien that is big? For instance…" Diamond Head (asked? Uhh asked arcasticly? Never mind)

"Way Big!" A green flash appears as a huge alien appears in front of me. As this happens I use my powers to form platforms and go up to Way Big's shoulder.  
"Hey Ben" I said.

"I thought you were never coming." He replied as he suddenly out of nowhere he hit his omnitrix for some reason

"ULTIMATE WA…"  
"Ben did you forget you aren't wielding the Ultimatrix anymore? "  
"Oh yeah…""Anyway, get on to the fight"  
-No longer Gwen's POV-

Way Big crosses his arms together as he says,

"Get ready for some Cosmic ray destruction Drone!" Suddenly a Cosmic ray shoots out of his crossed arms and hits the drone hard.

"Argh, Self-Broadcast, Self-Destruct Mode activated destruct in One hour" ( and this destroys the whole universe-plus this is just part one of the destruction, so is this the end?)

"What?!" Ben and Gwen said as he turns back to Human.

(Suddenly commercial pops out XD try thinking this like it's on TV or something)

(Commercial says: In a world where Bwen is, what will happen? Blah Blah Blah commercial ends)

"There ought to be an alien who can sort things out…perhaps…"

"..Nanomech!"

Nanomech goes into the drone and sees it's more complex than expected.

(I don't even know why Ben even called Gwen for now XD)

"Jury Rigg!" He quickly disassembles everything until suddenly…

"Omnitrix Timing out…"  
"Cmon not now…." He says as he turns back into his Human form.

"Great, I'm stuck here now." 

"Self-Destruct in 10 minutes"  
"Ben?" Gwen said, she saw the green flash but not sure if he changed to another alien or reverted back to human form. So Gwen goes and sense if his mana his in his human shape.

"Guess I have to do this myself then."

Gwen quickly runs to the back of the Drone and uses her powers to open it.  
"Oh, you're here"

"Well…the omnitrix timed out on me."

"Never mind that, we got only a few minutes left."  
"Omnitrix is back on!"  
"Chromastone!"

"Gwen!"

"On it!" As she says that she shoots a powerful Mana Beam to Chromastone as he absorbs it.

"Self-Destruct in 10 seconds…"  
"Well drone, you are not going to blow up!"  
"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…on…"  
"HYAH!" As the energy beam shoots out of Chromastone and hits the drone in the nick of time.

"Well, well, well Tennyson I'm quite impressed…." An unknown voice says.

- A/N: ANND we are done with CHAPTER 2! Can you guys figure out who is the unknown voice? Can I figure out why I have so much typos but then fix them? Well, the 2nd question will be remained unanswered…so look forward for….. The Destruction of the Universe part 2…*SPOILER: Vilgax+The Anihilaarg= The end of the universe….but will the universe truly be destroyed? Oh and decided to keep with kissing not doing 'it'.


	3. The Destruction of the universe Part 2

A/N: Woot! It's time for Destruction of the Universe part 2, THE ANIHILAARG is within vilgax's grasp but will he be able to activate it?

Who will help ben and gwen? And if the universe is going to be truly destroyed, who's going to fix it? Anyway Enjoy.

I do not own ben 10

Chapter 3

The Destruction of the universe part 2

"Well, well, well, Tennyson, I'm quite impressed" An unknown voice says. "Vilgax…"Ben says narrowing his eyes in a dramatic way to act cool in front of Gwen (XD). "In my hands I have THE ANIHILAARG and once activated, destroys the whole entire fabric of Everything. Suddenly a familiar voice replies, "I'm afraid not Vilgax, You cannot tamper with that device!"

"Professor Paradox!" Ben and Gwen say in unison.

"Hello Ben, Gwendolyn" he replies with a smile.

"Watch me time walker!" Vilgax says about the press the button, but…

"Too Slow Vilgy!"a Kinceleran says as he takes the device. The Kinceleran\ turns back into Ben.

"So the-the Anil-the Anillar-This Device, one does not simply press the button" says Ben as ship(the Galvanic Mechaphor) arrives in ship mode. Ship opens the 'whatever it's called' and Julie ad Kevin appear.  
"Never thought I'd see you again Tennyson, Gwen" Kevin says

"We need to go to Galvan Prime" says Paradox

Ships takes off and goes to Galvan.

A few minutes later, a hologram appears "Welcome to Galvan Mark 2, we sense you as lower life forms show us proof that you are not or we will shoot you down."

They don't care about the warning and just breach through, "Bad mistake, I must say" Paradox says calmly, " I advise all of you to jump out….right now"  
Ben and Gwen jumps out, Paradox time travels away but Julie and Kevin stays in ship.

"We're going down!" 

"Woaaaaaaah" Ben and Gwen says in unison as they both fall.

"Gwen use your mana…while I…"Ben says as he goes leg first into the ground fast.  
"Ben what are you doing?!"

Just as ben was 2 inches ground, a green flash glows out from the Omnitrix as Ben chooses his alien.

"WAY BIG" The transformation makes Ben safely "land" on the floor.

Ben grabs ship gently to make it stop crash landing. He gently places Ship down as the Omnitrix says something.

"Omnitrix senses Omnitrix core, Code Word: Unitrix.

"Omnitrix Power deactivated."

A few minutes later,  
Azmuth takes out the Omnitrix and fixes the Omnitrix and Azmuth and Ben decided to trade the Anilaarg traded with the Omnitrix. They almost grabbed it until… Vilgax crashes in and takes both

"You can't fool me Tennyson, and now that I know how to use the omnitrix, unless somehow something happened."  
Ben, using his reflexes grabs the omnitrix but not the anilaarg.

"Goodbye" Vilgax says.

"Omnitrix, add Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Ethan Levin, Julie Yamamoto and Azmuth into Alien X for now until I disable" Ben says to the omnitrix.

"Voice recognized, adding Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Ethan Levin, Julie Yamamoto and Azmuth into Alien X"

Vilgax presses the button.

"No!" Azmuth shouts horrified of what just happened.

As the universe-and outside- start to get ripples,

"Okay Omnitrix, don't mistransform this time!" Ben says as he slams against the Omnitrix.

"Alien X!" 3 voices say in unison.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

To which Azmuth replies, "We are in the Celestialsapien known as Alien X"

"Bellicus, Serena the Universe is falling apart! Even your world…"  
"I want to fix the universe and that means outside of the universe too even the other universe."  
"Seconded!" Serena says

"Resolved! Fix the Universe!" Bellicus says as well. And as he said that, the whole universe comes back together by going back in time and making the Anliaarg 'used' already.

And as that, Alien X transform back into the gang.

"What? Why is this not working?" Vilgax says loudly.

"The reason for that, will be unanswered and only 4 people and 1 Alien knows of this." Paradox says 

-TIME SKIP-

"Hmmm I feel like we're forgetting something…" Ben says.

"Good luck getting you parents back Tennyson…" … says a mysterious voice.

A/N: And we are done, did Chapter 2 and 3 in one day, sheesh so many words! Anyway, too tired to write stuff now PEACE OUT! And if you're wondering Eunice was in a different place. Oh and action/adventure always comes first not romance


	4. And then there was Eon

A/N: WE are back no idea what to write now this time, but thinking it may be romance cause, well Ben's house is destroyed- his parents are gone – and there's no other place to stay…except Gwen's. Anyway, it may also be the Action/Adventure type of Chapter where Ben tries to take back his parents, but I'm aiming for the first approach and maybe it's both. Oh and sorry, was busy with school but now is the holidays.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10 although the title was a little bit taken from it annnd the story although the episodes is not out yet I saw the wiki.

Chapter 4

And then there was Eon

6 years ago…. "Take that!" Young Ben says in Four Arms form.

"That can't hurt me!" Eon says.

Present… Ben sits on the pavement of the road In front of his destroyed house.

"Ben! What are you doing there?"  
"Nothing Gwen, just…"

"You can move to my house you know, my parents allows you too."

"Fine"

-Time Skip-  
"And the last thing you need to know is that you're sleeping in Gwen's room." Ben's aunt says.

"What?!" Ben says acting like he doesn't like it.

"You must."

"Oh and you're sleeping on the bed with Gwen since there's no mattresses here"

Ben just gives a more akward face.

As nightfall comes, they are heading to bed (no they are not doing it).Ben just lies down on the bed while Gwen came in with her nightwear.

"Wait, mom never said anything about you sleeping with me." Gwen said. She too has hidden feelings locked in the depths of her heart.

In the depths of time…

"Muhahahaha! It's your turn Ben Tennyson!" Someone says.

"Eon!" Paradox says.

"Time walker, how can you possibly defeat me now?"

"By us!" An unknown 'group' of people.

The next day,

"Eon! It's time for you to feel the wraith of Rath!"  
"NOW LISTEN TO ME TOUGH GUY, YOU BETTER GIVE UP NOW OR ELSE!" Rath says in his *ahem* normal tone.

"HYAH AND YAH AND HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Omnitrix Time out" says the omnitrix

"Hahaha…I've been waiting for this moment!" Eon says as he puts his hand on the Omnitrix. A green light flashes…

"AHHH!" Ben says in Pain.

Suddenly, Eon's hand is no longer touching the omnitrix.

"What?!" Eon says.

"Come with me Ben, no…time… to explain (no pun intended)." A suddenly appeared Professor Paradox says.

"Woah…where are we?" Ben asked

"In the fabric of time" Paradox calmly says

"Are those….me?!" Ben asked questionably  
"Well, yes different parallel timelines…although, this are only the good Bens." Paradox says giving out a sigh.  
"That's a lot of them!" to which Ben replies.

"A lot, but not enough…let's go, we need to go to the original timeline" Paradox says.

"Original?! thought mine was the original!"

"It was, until Gwen and Kevin had that argument and when Gwendolyn said she loves you in her sleeptalk but you were asleep to hear it."

-Ben blushes just as he heard that.

"Now off we go then?"

"Professor Paradox!" the main series Benjamin Kirby Tennyson says.

"Hello there! But now we have 3 dangerous threats awaits us."

"Time Walker! Give me the Chrononavigator!" Eon says.

"Never in my life Eon." Paradox replies.

As Paradox says that, Eon shoots his Time Beam to Paradox but a lot of pink mana shield protected him, and a lot of humans covered in steel attacks Eon.

"Gwen, Kevin?" says all the Bens in Unison… except Ben 23.

"Reinforcements? They will never defeat me!" Eon says. And as Eon says that Everyone attacks him, but all of them revert back to their own respective timelines. And as that, Eon touches all the Ben's Omnitrix at once, causing a ripple forming in the sky. They are all in shock.

"That ripple will suck everything from earth, and once it's done that, it will suck up the entire galaxy and with a lot of ripples opening up, it will destroy The Cosmos." Paradox calmly states.

Suddenly, the 'vacuum' got more and more fierce, it began to suck more and more things in. "It's time to use it." Paradox says. As Ben heard that, he tapped the Omnitrix and tapped the Alien X face Symbol, as that happens, the Omnitrix pulls out its core and Ben slams it _**lightly.**_

"Alien X!" three voices say in unison. (Yes, I know overuse of Alien X much but meh.)Inside of Alien X, Bellicus and Serena argue and argue like nothing before.  
Ben says, "Both of you stop arguing! Eon just made a ripple in in space and time and if it sucks me up the Omnitrix will be destroyed along with you 2 in Alien X which is in the Omnitrix!"

Serena says, "Destroyed? No!"

Belicus says, "I couldn't care less about Serena but for me No as well!"

Outside of Alien X, Alien X says, "Motion Denied! We will not be destroyed!"  
"Too late Tennyson!" Eon says.

And just as that, Eon made the ripple charge towards Alien X. Alien X made a small circle making the ripple go behind Eon sucking him in instead. And just as that Alien X transform back to Ben.

"Woah, that took most of my energy, uhhh Paradox?" Ben says as he looks around.

"Where did he go?" Ben questions himself out loud.

"You mean when did he go." A familiar voice says.

"Gwen! You're okay!" Ben says as he hugs her.

"Paradox told me everything." Gwen says.(I should really stop saying [person] says)

"Oh and Ben check your phone when you, I mean us reach home." Gwen tells Ben sweetly and slightly blushing.

An hour later, they reach home.(Gwen's house)And Ben goes check his phone, a text message shows from Gwen.

'_I love you Ben'_

'_I love you to' Ben thought_.

But in the end Ben still thinks he's forgetting something,

"You forgot about something again Tennyson, good luck getting you parents back!" a mysterious voice says as he laughs.

A/N: And just as that 999 words from first A/N to end of story, so another 2 fics I'm making right now get ready for them. Peace Out.


End file.
